


If You Regret

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Mad Hatter views something interesting after Batman follows him. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes The Worry Men, Animal Act, etc.





	If You Regret

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

''Batman is following us again?'' the Mad Hatter asked while he frowned and ran by the Scarecrow's side. His eyes settled on the Scarecrow. He watched as the latter faced him and nodded. He and the Scarecrow ran in another direction. To the Mad Hatter's place. They found themselves in a living room and approached a sofa. 

''If Batman arrests us for recent crimes, we should find something we won't regret,'' the Mad Hatter said. He smiled after he saw something interesting. He and the Scarecrow gasped when Batman appeared. 

Regret for one cake slice the Mad Hatter never ate. 

 

THE END


End file.
